


Love Is Better The Second Time Around

by catgoesmeow



Category: NCT, Nctzen, Renmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, NCT 2018, nct - Freeform, nctzen - Freeform, nomin, other nct members will be here, renmin, soft, stan nct, this is inpired by a filo movie, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoesmeow/pseuds/catgoesmeow
Summary: One email will change Renjun. Flashbacks will appear, emotions will change and surely it was sent by his one and only ex, Na Jaemin.





	1. Entry #1

_You received an email from Na Jaemin!_

Huang Renjun immediately dropped his coffee and it spilt all over his study table. It isn’t the normal email he would receive. This was quite, an odd and different one. What does he expect? It’s from high school ex-boyfriend! His mind got a lot of things running and it feels like he’s malfunctioned for awhile.

_“Do Sicheng is calling.”_

Renjun heaved a sigh of relief before answering, “Hyung!”

“What’s with the panicked voice, Renjun?”

“Nana.” It was Jaemin’s nickname. Renjun still can’t call him Jaemin after all these years.

“What about that stupid guy? Did he do something again? Want me to punch him again?” Sicheng said continuously.

“No. I just received an email from him.”

“What did it say?”

“I haven’t read it.”

“Read it now, I have to go. Yuta’s been asking me to buy him food so I got to drive by.”

“Okay hyung, take care!” Renjun hanged up the call. He sat again in front of his study table. He nervously put his hand on the wireless mouse of his laptop, slowly after he pressed the email. It made him confused. He just received an email but the email is dated back, 2018. Which was odd because it’s already 2025?

_To my love Renjun,_

_As I’m typing this, blood is still vivid from my face. Sicheng is really good at punching despite of his soft-looking face. I deserved it anyways. I know I have hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m sending another apology for this letter being sent just now. I’m a coward. I know it. I think 2025 is the perfect year for me to apologize. I can imagine the two of us being friends again this time around. But I’m afraid, my feelings won’t change. I’m most afraid that I still love you but you don’t love me back. Even if Jeno is here, I still love you. I only dated him because I was longing for your love. Please forgive me Renjun. I know there’s hope. I still love you.-_

_-Nana_

Renjun stared at his laptop screen blankly until he realized there were actual tears falling down.

“Why didn’t you apologize to me Na Jaemin!” He screamed by himself. He didn’t know what emotions are going with himself but he’s sure it’s a mix of anger, regret & longing. He can’t deny that he loves Jaemin still but he can’t forget about the pain Jaemin got him.

Renjun cried for hours. He doesn’t know what to do. He feels like the past is going back. He has moved on but just from one email, his anger sprouted again.

After hours of ugly crying, Renjun looked at himself at the mirror.

“No more crying Renjun –ah. You’ve moved on!” He looked at his laptop again and for an unknown reason he started crying again. This time, he cried with rage. He threw pillows around. Even furiously kicked the air while laying down.

“You’re so stupid Huang Renjun! You should’ve listened to his story before letting Sicheng hyung punched him!” He panted, he was tired from all the furious actions. He decided to open his phone.  

TO: SICHENG HYUNG

 **Renjun:**  Hyung, can you come here?

 **Sicheng:** Why are you okay?

 **Renjun:** No.

 **Sicheng:** On my way.

Renjun decided to close his laptop. He tried to draw to get his mind out of thinking Jaemin. But everytime he finished drawing, he is reminded of that day Jaemin gave him a big Moomin plushie and it made him cry again. He remembers how he brags about how cute Moomin was to Jaemin and the latter just giving him small kisses because he thinks it’s cute.

Renjun hates getting this type of flashbacks. Everything is coming back to him vividly.

“Huang Renjun opened your door, I bought food!” It was Sicheng. Renjun wiped his tears and opened the door.

“Renjun, you look ugly!” Sicheng went in, immediately put the food he bought and led Renjun to sit on his bed.

“What happened? Did Jaemin say anything stupid?!” Renjun stared at Sicheng for five seconds then cried again.

“Damn. Now, I’m the one making you cry?” Sicheng moved closer to Renjun and gave him a hug of comfort.

“Hyung, Jaemin was actually sorry.”

“What is that douchebag sorry about? Cheating on you?!”

“No hyung.”

“No Renjun. He deserves my punch and being left by you.”

“No, I should’ve listened to him.” Winwin let go of Renjun and cupped his face.

“Look Renjun, I treat you like my little brother. I love you. You know that! I won’t let anyone hurt you in anyways possible.” Renjun gave Sicheng a very faint smile. His words made  Renjun calm down a little.

“Thank you, hyung. For always being there for me. Damn, Yuta Nakamoto is one lucky guy! Wish I had dated you first.” Sicheng bursted out the loudest laugh, even Renjun finally laughed too. His cute snaggletooth was showing, it was a sign that made Sicheng satisfied that he finally succeeded on making Renjun happy.

“Look Renjun, if it worked again for the two of you. I won’t interfere. But for now please consider that he’s still dating someone so the best way possible is just forget about him,” Renjun nodded. He stood up and looked at the box of pizza Sicheng bought for him.

“Let’s just eat this. It can get cold. Thank you again.”

“No problem. Yuta was actually the one who suggested to bring you food so thank him too.” Renjun pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“I will do now!”

TO: YUTA HANDSOME

“I swear to God, Yuta changed his name on my phone.” Renjun chuckled.

“Did he put handsome?”

“Yeah he did!”

“Yup, that’s definitely him.”

R **ENJUN:** YUTA BRO THANKS FOR THE PIZZA!

 **YUTA:** NO PROBLEM BRO I KNOW U AINT OKAY SO IASKED SICHENG

 **RENJUN:** ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF SICHENG OKAY DON’T CHEAT ON HIM HE’S A KEEPER!

 **YUTA:** I WILL

 

After all the endless crying, Renjun found himself munching on his favorite cheese pizza.


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder how Renjun’s doing.” Jaemin talked to himself again before falling into a deep sleep.

[Listen while reading;](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWgM3sOtteA)

“Hurry up!” Jeno shouted from the first floor. He was commanding his boyfriend, Na Jaemin to do things quickly since they were running into a busy schedule.

“Wait a minute!” Jaemin panicked down the stairs pulling down his carrier. “Jeno, I told you that I can go to the university on my own.”

“No, I want us to go together. Besides, I also have a scheduled photo shoot today. Riding with me will be less of a hassle!”

“I just don’t want to rush you.” Jaemin sulked.

“Babe, I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m too overwhelmed that I wanted to do everything quickly.” Jaemin just went out and put his carrier at the back of the car. It’s been awhile since Jeno started bossy around him. It started probably when he got a lot of modeling offers.

It didn’t bother Jaemin anyways, but at times he felt he was on a chokehold. He always ask himself if Jeno still loves him but whenever he doubts him, Jeno manages to come back to his senses and show affection again.

They rode the car and Jeno started driving.

“Have you got your dorm keys?”

“Yes. I got it last week.” Jaemin dangled the keys to show.

“Good. I hope you’ll enjoy there. If you need me, don’t be shy to call.”

“Why am I gonna be shy? You’re my boyfriend!”

“Right..” Jeno chuckled and held Jaemin’s hand, when he heard a vibration coming from Jaemin’s pocket, “You have a notification.”

“Oh, yes.” Jaemin pulled out his phone from his pocket.

_Your email to Huang Renjun has been sent._

As soon as he read the message, he felt his heart drop. He didn’t expect that it will be today that email will be sent.

“Why do you look frozen all of a sudden?” Jaemin snapped the senses out of him.

“Uh, I just…nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jeno did a little peek on Jaemin’s phone through the car mirror.

“What’s the notification update?”

“I-it’ about a new software update.”

“Really? You should update it.” Jaemin flashed of the most nervous smile and just nodded.

The ride continued on for about an hour, Jaemin still felt a little panic from the sudden happening. All he can think was Renjun’s reaction reading that email he wrote from the past. He has forgotten about it totally but now he remembers the day he opened his laptop and typed that letter. What made him more panicked is that he remembers typing a lot for the whole year until finally stopping because he was running out of words and courage to say.

“Jaemin!” Jeno shouted.

“What?!”

“You’ve been staring blankly ahead. We’re already here. I have a schedule!” Jaemin got down the car and pulled his carrier at the back of his car.

“Sorry babe. I’m just really nervous about university.” Jeno smiled and gave Jaemin a peck on the cheeks.

“It’s okay. I understand. Have fun!” Jeno rode the car again and opened the window to give Jaemin a wave.

Jaemin waved back and smiled. He pulled out his phone again to check what email was sent to Renjun. It was the email he sent asking for apology. He breathed out a sigh and just thought that Renjun probably have moved on. He already have a boyfriend now so it would be better if he had moved on too.

But, he felt quite strange. He can’t stop himself from having these weird flashbacks. He silently pinched himself to get himself out of his sense.

“Na Jaemin brother!” He got back to his senses when he heard a shout coming from his left side. It was his bestfriend, Mark Lee.

“Mark!” Jaemin headed towards Mark and gave him a brotherly hug and pat on the back. Mark gave him the widest smile.

“I missed you!” Mark hugged him again making Jaemin laughed.

“Same.”

“Are you okay now?”

“What do you mean by okay?”

“You know-“

“Oh yes. Totally! I’m fine with Jeno now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“You’re suspicious Mark Lee!”

“No, I’m not.” Jaemin glared at Mark from head to toe, “Why are you staring at me?”

“Nothing.” Mark went silent for a second then finally pulled Jaemin towards the inside of the school main building.

“Where do you want to go first? I can give you a tour!”

“Thanks Mark. But I’d appreciate if you led me to my dorms first.”

“Oh. Sure!” The two went down to walk to the school dorms.

“Do you perhaps know who your roommate is?”

“Not a single clue! But I hope we’ll get along well.”

“Oh you surely will get along well!” Mark uttered in a rather sarcastic that was too obvious for Jaemin.

“Why? Do you know him?”

“No. I just feel it. Everyone’s kind in here!”

“Oh, that made me a little comfortable.”

They finally reached the dorm. It was ROOM 163. Jaemin pulled out the keys from his pocket and opened the door.

“This is it! I may have to leave you now because I have something to do. If you need anything, just call me!” Jaemin nodded and Mark started to walk away in a rush, “Why is he such in a rush?” Jaemin talked to himself.

Jaemin started to put the clothes from his carrier to one part of the empty cabinet. As he was doing this, he looked at the clothes of his possible roommate. He thought to himself his roommate was good with clothes. He managed to discover some painting materials around the room so his first initial thought was his roommate being an art major.

The bed they were using was a bunk bed. He was sure that he’ll be taking the top one because it was very neat and there were no sheet and pillow on it. He took a step on the ladder when he realized something on the bed from the bottom.

A Moomin plushie. Not just a normal one, it looks like the one he gave to Renjun in the past. He took a close look at the plushie and observed it. Weirdly, he even smelled it.

“Why does this person have a Moomin plush?”Jaemin looked around the room and also realized that the person loves to do art like Renjun.

“My mind is playing tricks on me.” Jaemin just put the plushie down and climbed up the bunk bed. It was a very tiring day for him.

“I wonder how Renjun’s doing.” Jaemin talked to himself again before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun had enough. This day was a very long on for him. He stood up and decided he can grab some fresh air. He opened the door and –
> 
> “Renjun?”

Renjun had finished the last slice of pizza. He pulled out two canned soft drinks from his mini refrigerator and handed one to Sicheng.

“So, do you have classes today?”

“No. I’m excused actually.”

“Why is that?”

“I got a new roommate. So I’m accompanying them.”

“Hope you get a good one.”

“Yeah, I don’t like lazy people or else I’ll put them on chokehold.” Sicheng chuckled. Renjun sipped from his drink and felt how fresh it was.  It’s been a long time since he actually ate a good snack. He most definitely needed one, to relieve all his stress.

“Do you want to know who your roommate is?” Sicheng shoot his empty can on to the trash bin.

“I can?”

“Yes. We’ll have to check the office for dorm directory.”

“Let’s go then.”

The two got up and started walking towards the school administration building, on their way Renjun saw Mark from the gate with a familiar guy. The guy looked familiar to him. He thought to himself it was Jaemin. But it can’t be, Jaemin can’t be here, he thought to himself.

They’ve entered the building then Renjun started to keep up with Sicheng since he was walking pretty fast.

“Hyung! Gege!” Sincheng chuckled, “So you’re gonna call me what now? Brother in different languages?”

“No. You’re too fast I can’t keep up.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Hyung. I’ve got something to say.” Renjun stopped walking for awhile.

“What now?”

“Uhhh, don’t call me crazy.”

“You’re already crazy though.”

“No. Not **that** crazy!”

“Oh, go on.”

“I think I saw Jaemin.” Sicheng stared at Renjun for awhile from head to toe and gave him a questioning face.

“Are you serious?”

“I’m not sure, I also saw Mark with him.”

“Maybe you’re just seeing things because of that email.” Renjun kept quiet for awhile before answering, “Yes, probably.”

“Now, calm down. Don’t stress about it a lot. Get your mind out of Na Jaemin.”

“Now that you mentioned his name, I don’t think I can.”

“Hold your shit together, Renjun.” Sicheng started to shake Renjun and snapping his fingers.

“Geez okay!”

They continued walking towards the office. They knocked first and waited for a command. They entered the room and the school guidance counselor was the only one there.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Mrs. Kim. Can we look at the dorm directory?” Renjun sat at the chair in front of the desk then Sicheng followed.

“Why?” Sicheng asked.

“Oh. My friend here wanted to look who his new roommate was.”

“Hello. I’m Renjun from ROOM 163.”

“Oh sure! Wait a minute.” The counselor started to look at the shelves for a directory. She even used a stool because it was high above. It took her 50 seconds to find the directory. She passed it out to Renjun then he started to  flip over the pages to look for the last person who signed on it.

He kept flipping the pages but couldn’t see a new signature. The last one was from last week.  So he doubled check again but still nothing was on it, “It’s not here.”

“Let me check.” Sicheng snatched the directory from Renjun and also saw nothing, “Miss, where’s the new sign from the transferee?” The counselor stopped from what she’s doing and put her glasses on. She took a look at the directory and also saw nothing on there.

“I guess the person didn’t sign it. But he went here awhile ago.”

“Do you know perhaps his name?” Renjun asked.

“I’m not sure but I think it was Jimin?”

“Jimin? Just like that one BTS member?”

“I’m not sure. I probably just misheard because I was too busy. You can check him out in your room he just went out awhile ago so he’s probably on his way there.” Renjun just nodded and gave a bow. He held Sicheng hands and pulled him out of the room.

“Well, I guess your room mate is already there.”

“I don’t like it hyung.”

“What?”

“It’s very disrespectful for him to just barge in without me, right?”

“You don’t own the room Renjun.”

“Well, you’re right. Let’s just go there so I can check them out.”

The two started walking towards the dormitory once again. Renjun’s feet started to get heavy from all the walking so they decided to buy drinks on their walk. Sicheng also bought ice cream cones because of the hot weather.

_Twice – Heartshaker starts to ring~_

Someone was calling Sicheng and Renjun took a good peek of who was it but didn’t get the chance.

“Hello?” Oh. Sure. I’ll be there in an hour.” Sicheng ended the call.

“Who was that?”

“Yuta.”

“Why?”

“He asked me to go to our house already.”

“You should probably go. Thank you for accompanying me today.” Renjun gave him a smile and patted his back.

“Are you sure you’re okay now?”

“I’m good. I guess.”

“Make sure to give me a call if anything goes wrong.”

“I will sure do.”

Sicheng waved goodbye to Renjun before walking towards the parking lot where his car was. Renjun started to walk alone to the dorms by himself. He got there after 5 minutes and opened the door. As he went inside, he realized that the carrier of his roommate was there already.

He looked up at the bunk bed and saw somebody sleeping. He didn’t take a good look at it because he felt he might wake the person up. He started cleaning the room a bit. He thought to himself how embarrassing it was that he didn’t clean up knowing that his roommate will be coming over.

He sat for awhile and decided to open his phone for awhile. He once checked the email again and couldn’t help but feel sad again.

“You’re hurting yourself again.” He said to himself. He opened his twitter account to check any updates from friends. He saw a post of Sicheng with Yuta, it was probably after Sicheng left the two had a date.

Out of nowhere, he opened Jaemin’s twitter account. He wasn’t following him so he doesn’t see him on his feed.

He saw Jaemin’s latest tweet, “Here at XXX University at last!”

Renjun’s eyes widened at what he suddenly read. His eyes weren’t playing games with him awhile ago. It was really a Jaemin who he saw with Mark at the gates.

Renjun had enough. This day was a very long on for him. He stood up and decided he can grab some fresh air. He opened the door and –

“Renjun?”


	4. Entry #4

Renjun froze as soon as heard that voice. It can’t be? He said to himself. So he started to walk away when a hand grabbed him and turned him around.

It was his one and only ex-boyfriend, Na Jaemin. He couldn’t believe his eyes that Jaemin was in front of him. Not just the fact that he was in front of him but also the fact that he was his roommate.

“Renjun.”

“Nana.”  Renjun stared blankly ahead.

“You’re my roommate?” Everything was awkward. Renjun thinks that it’s super awkward he can even hear his heartbeat because they were too quiet. He didn’t expect all of this to happen all in one day.

“Yes, I guess.”

“Nice!”

“What’s nice about it Jaemin?”

“Oh. It’s just that we’ve known each other so I guess it won’t be that awkward?”

“It’s a little awkward you know.”

“Yes. But past is past, right?”

“Yeah. But that doesn’t mean we’re friends. We’re just acquaintances.”

“Ouch!”

“What hurts?”

“You don’t want us to be friends?”

“It takes time Jaemin. And also, you just came here. Have some respect.”

“Oops, I’m sorry.”

Renjun didn’t bother to answer and just went out. He breathed in and started to get nervous at the fact that this was all real.  He called Sicheng but the latter is not answering. He was too shy and nervous to go back at the dorms. He took a deep breath.

“You can do this Renjun. You can just forget about the past.” He gave himself a faint smile before going back inside the room.

As he entered, he was Jaemin fixing his carrier. He was putting clothes inside the empty-spaced cabinet reserved for him. Renjun sat on his bed and stared at him before luckily starting up a conversation with him, “So, you’re gonna take arts major here too?”

“Yes, I am.” Jaemin stopped what he was doing and smiled.

“How’s Jeno?”

“Oh. He’s a model.”

“Good. I always think he was good at it. I can say that he’s more handsome compared to me right, Jaemin?”

Jaemin didn’t respond but gave Renjun a stare. Renjun felt a bit awkward with his question so he segway it by speaking again.

“I’m just kidding.”

“Oh, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry for acting mean to you awhile ago. Everything is just unexpected today.”

“I was pretty surprised too. It’s been almost 6 years.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Have you forgotten about me?” Renjun got a little shocked at the question so he layed down for awhile, “I’m not sure Jaemin. But, since you already have a boyfriend of your own, I think it’s better for us not to talk about the past.”

“Oh, sorry. Last question though, did you receive like an email?” The moment Jaemin asked that Renjun felt like his heart dropped. He felt that if he said yes everything will be more awkward than it was.

“What email? I didn’t.” He lied. The moment he said it he felt like it was so stupid that he lied. What could’ve happened if he told the truth? He was starting to overthink. At this moment, he just wanted Sicheng to call to break the awkwardness between him and Jaemin.

“I guess it didn’t work then.” Jaemin has finished packing and sat the chair that was beside the door.

“What didn’t work?”

“Nothing, forget that I asked.”Ouch, was the only thing Renjun thought to himself. He got the guts that Jaemin probably didn’t want to remember sending those emails from the past.

“Sure then.” Renjun just opened his phone and started to text Sicheng.

TO: SICHENG HYUNG

 **Renjun:**  Hyung, I’m gonna combust!

 **Sicheng:** Why are you okay?

 **Renjun:** My roommate is fucking Nana.

 **Sicheng:** oh my god

 **Renjun:** This is very awkward im gonna cry

 **Sicheng:** just distract yourself I’ll drop by there tomorrow if I can!!

 **Renjun:** thank u hyung love ya

 **Sicheng:** anything

 

“Injun, can I-“

“Injun?”

“It’s your Korean name. If you don’t mind if I can call you that.”

“Uh, okay I guess. What are you trying to say?”

“Are you okay with me being on top of the bed bunk?”

“Yes.”

“I thought.”

“That was back then.”

“Oh okay.” Jaemin smiled, “Well, I guess good night now. It’s the first day of class tomorrow so like I’m gonna sleep now.”

“Sure. Good Night.” Renjun answered coldly and covering himself with a blanket.

\--

Renjun woke up at the sounds of the birds chirping from the outside. He looked at the time and it was 8 AM. His class won’t start until 10 AM. He thought to himself he probably wake Jaemin up thinking Jaemin was such a heavy sleeper.

He walked out of the room and decided to go out for a jog. In the field, he saw their counselor walking towards the administatrive office probably. He went closer and gave them a greeting and bow.

“Mr. Renjun, you’re up early.”

“Yes, Mrs. Kim! I need to get fit you know.” Renjun chuckled. The idea of shifting rooms got into him so he asked, “Mrs. Kim, will it be possible if I moved to a new room?”

“Why? Is your new roommate bothering you?”

“No.”

“Renjun, I can only move you out if your roommate actually did something violent to you.” Renjun sighed and gave Mrs. Kim a smile, “It’s okay. It’s just that I like being alone.”

“You’ll get along with your new roommate don’t worry.”

“I hope so. Thank you Mrs. Kim!” Renjun walked away and got back to their dorms. He went in and Jaemin was already dressed up. They still have 1 hour left so he was surprised Jaemin prepared early.

“Excited huh?”

“No. It’s just that I didn’t want to shower with people around so I went there as soon as it opened.” Jaemin sat down and started to fidget around his phone. Renjun just casually took out his uniform out of his drawers and put them in his bag to bring in the shower room.

“While you’re here can you watch over my phone for awhile?” Renjun pointed towards his phone that was on top of the study table.

“Why?”

“I just casually leave them there. I trust you like 3% so yeah.”

“I’m not gonna steal it you know.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure then.”

Renjun walked out of the room and Jaemin just continued scrolling down his phone. He messaged Jeno since the moment he woke up but Jeno wasn’t replying. He probably was busy from all the work.

 

Jaemin stared at the Renjun’s phone at the moment little did he know he was already holding it for unknown reasons. He clicks on the home button and saw Renjun’s wallpaper, it was Moomin. Jaemin chuckled to himself realizing that Renjun didn’t change one bit and still loves Moomin to death.

 

He was to indulged at Renjun’s phone that he didn’t notice that Renjun was already inside the room.

 

“Why are you holding my phone?” Jaemin flinched and put down the phone immediately.

“It dropped, I bu-bumped on it so I catched it.”

“You sure?” Renjun raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Na Jaemin.” Jaemin handed the phone to Renjun and just sat down as he watched the boy slowly pack up his things to school.

 

After a few minutes, Renjun had finished packing up. Jaemin was scrolling his phone when he stopped as heard Renjun stepping out of the door.

 

“You’re going now?”

“Yes. I don’t want to be late.”

“Can I come with you?”

“No.”

“Rude. I might get lost.”

“Geez, fine. Just don’t get any closer to me or else.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

 

The two stepped out of the dorms and started walking, Renjun moved his pace faster so that Jaemin couldn’t keep up with him.

 

“You’re walking too fast!” Jaemin uttered and stop walking for awhile. He was heavy breathing due to keeping up with Renjun.

“I just don’t want to be late.”

“Dude, we still have twenty minutes. Chill!” Renjun rolled his eyes and proceeded walking. Jaemin murmured probably what sounded like complaints against him but Renjun remains unbothered.

 

They finally arrived at the building and as soon as they stepped in they were the only ones there.

 

“Great!” Jaemin said.

“What?”

“Nobody’s here. Time for me to sleep!”

“Idiot.”

“Why?” Renjun poked his arms, “Sleeping ain’t allowed here sir! Our professors are strict when it comes to it.”

“Right, we’re in college now. I thought I could bring back the old times when-“

 

Before Jaemin could finish, “Hyung!” a tall figure stood at the door. It was Park Jisung, one of their classmates he was carrying a skateboard probably he used to get there.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung glared at Jaemin.


	5. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shyly went beside him and all I knew;
> 
> I was suddenly watching Moomin with my ex-boyfriend like we did in the past.

Jaemin’s POV

I felt my body froze out of fright as I saw Jisung stood in front of us. I can sense his anger towards me and not long before I can even say anything he threw a punch at me.

“That’s what I’ve wanted to do for the last six years!” Jisung was full of anger. I can sense his temperature firing up from this. I felt apologetic so I didn’t punch back.

“Sorry.” I murmured under my breath. Renjun held Jisung who was trying to force himself out of him.

“Don’t apologize to me idiot! Apologize to Renjun.”

“He did already Jisung! Stop this!” Renjun screamed at the top of his lungs. I’ve never seen him this angry before and I felt bad that all of these happened because of me.

“I’m not buying it. This guy looks like he got no mercy to even apologize.” That’s it. I can’t take this anymore. I’ve been sincere with my apologies only to be backlashed with this bullshit. Before he can say more, I punched him right at his face.

It was a pretty hard one realizing that he fell on to the ground. But shit, this can’t be happening? The professor walked in and saw Jisung lying on the floor with my fist totally clenched.

“Can somebody care to explain why are punching each other?!” Jisung immediately stood up and started walking away but our professor held his uniform collar so that he wouldn’t escape, “Where do you think you’re going Mr. Park?”

“You!” He pointed towards me, “And you!” and also at Renjun. “The three of you, go to the guidance office now!”

This is not what I wanted. First day of class and I already have a bad record at school. Jeno won’t be satisfied when he hears about this. I started to walk towards the guidance office while Renjun and Jisung were walking together. I want to run right now. I feel embarrassed and isolated but I can’t. Professor is watching us from behind.

We dropped at the clinic first to clean our bruises. Renjun was incharge of putting treatment on our ugly faces. Well at least Jisung’s face.

“Jisung! Keep steady or else I can’t get you treated.” Jisung was pushing Renjun’s hands away. What a coward, I thought to myself.

“That stuff stings!”

“It’s not!”

“No, I’m just gonna treat it on my own.”

“I’m calling Chenle.”

“No!”  Jisung finally stopped moving around and became steady. I wonder who’s this “ Chenle “ guy that they’ve mentioned. But it’s nothing for me to care about so I won’t think of it a lot.

Renjun started to get closer to me. He was holding the treatment solution and put it on a cotton ball before actually putting it on my face. The inch of our faces was so close I can seriously smell him breathing. Wait, that sounds weird but it’s true.

I refused to make eye contact so I stared at the ceiling while he was doing it.

“Ouch.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not much.”

“Why are you looking up then? It’s your mouth that I’m treating this won’t get on your eyes.”

“Nothing”

After it was done, we were led to the guidance counselor’s office. I was so nervous I feel like shaking and I just wanted to seriously run away at that exact moment.

Jisung on the other hand was stealing feisty glares at me. This dude seriously needs to lower his anger at me. How many times should I tell him I’m sorry? Well, I couldn’t blame him but he should at least understand why I did all of that and I regret it.

“So you know the consequences right?” Mrs. Kim asked. Honestly, I don’t know. But it’s making me nervous. Goodbye good records! It’s been good while it lasted.

“The three of you will be partners for the whole semester for every school group projects.”

“Well that’s one tolerable punishment. I can deal with that.” Renjun said. He was not lying though; the punishment was a bit weak.

“No, it’s not!” Jisung shouted, I swear to God this dude wasn’t the same as he was before. He used to be this calm and collected kid now I do not know who he is anymore. “I don’t wanna spend lots of hours with this dude.” He pointed towards me so I looked down out of embarrassment.

“Whether you like it or not Mr. Park, this is what we’re doing. And also 100 hours of school service every after class.” Dang it! They won’t let me rest for this school year.

The three of us signed a paper of agreement it took a lot of forcing to get Jisung in to this. Heck, Renjun even gave him a chokehold in front of the counselor so we we’re added another 50 hours for service. Great! This is making me much more annoyed that I am now.

We got back to our classes and honestly I couldn’t listen much to the lectures. We were even asked to sit beside each other for the whole semester. I was seated in between the two of them and it felt like the most awkward experience I’ve ever encountered.

Fast forward to the end of the day, I’ve actually listened to a lot of things at class. Set aside it felt weird that Renjun was staring at me the whole time while Jisung gave me death glares. This dude seriously got tough since the last time. It scares me. What scares me more is that he’s actually a lot taller than me now.

Why am I not getting taller?

I walked out and saw Jisung and Renjun walking together, probably to get back to the dorms.

“Jaemin!” Renjun shouted. Did he really call me? Like seriously?

“Na Jaemin, are you deaf or dumb?” Jisung uttered. This dude, I’m close to giving him a second punch.

I went closer to them even if we’re not that far away from each other, I don’t even know why they were shouting at me? I can hear you know.

“Yes?”

“Let’s walk together to the dorms.” Wait. What? Is this real? Jisung Park suddenly became an angel.

“Are you serious?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Before you assume, this was Jisung’s request not mine.”

“I am not assuming.”

“I would just like to **apologize** for what I did awhile ago.” I didn’t know if he was being serious or what but the way he says it sounds super sarcastic.

“Uh, sure.” I just played it off and didn’t asked anymore.

We started walking and I know I’ve said this many times before but it was still super awkward. The two talked a lot while I was left beside them walking while scrolling on my phone.

After a few minutes, we’ve finally reached the dorms. Jisung’s room was upstairs while ours were on the first floor.

“Goodbye Renjun. And you!” His glare came back again. “I’m tolerating you just this time because I’m doing it for Renjun.” He just turned back and starting walking away. I don’t know if I should be threatened with what he said but I also heard that he was doing it for Renjun so I purely understand him.

We went in and Renjun immediately plopped down on his bed. He looks stressed even if it’s just the start of the first day for him. I honestly felt bad.

“Renjun.”

“It’s okay Jaemin.” He covered his eyes with his arms and removed it after. “I’m just tired, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The thought of what Jisung said that he was being nice to me because of Renjun because of me came up so I asked, “Renjun? Did you ask Jisung to be nicer to me?”

“Why would I say that?”

“Cause he told me he was doing it for you?” Renjun sat from his position and stared at me with the most serious face, “Look Jaemin, I did not ask him to do that. He probably did that out of pure pity on me.”

“Oh.” I just quietly responded. I just climbed on top of the bed bunk and layed down. I opened my phone and there was a text from Jeno.

FROM: MY LOVE JENO

_Call me when you get home. I have a surprise for you!_

As soon as I read the text, I rushed on dialing his number. It took about five rings before he can answer and when he did I immediately got down from the bed bunk and opened the door and went ouside, “Hello babe?”

“Jaemin. I got the biggest modeling offer for a famous clothing line! I’ll be doing a photoshoot in Milan!” Great. I feel happy for Jeno but the thought of him getting more projects means he’ll be a lot more distant to me.

“I feel happy for you! I know you’re the best!” I said.

“I know right. By the way, how was your first day there? I swear to God, Na Jaemin, if you did any kind of bullshit.” I did though. Will you be ashamed of me?  


“No.” I lied. “I’m totally doing good here no worries!”

“Just make sure. I got to go now. My next schedule starts within 30 minutes.”

“Bye. Take care. I love you.”

“I love you most.

“I love you mostest.”

“Shut up!” Jeno just ended the call.

I sighed and just went inside the dorms. Renjun was watching Moomin obviously because I can hear the theme song.

“Watching Moomin?” I sat on his bed.

“Uh yes. It’s always been like this.” I was sitting on his bed but was far from him. Honestly, I wanted to get a glimpse of what he was watching. I missed watching Moomin. Last time I watched was probably a few years, and I remember Jeno scolding me for it because it was too “childish.”

“You wanna sit beside me?” Renjun asked that made point to myself out of shock, “Me?”

“Yes, you. I know you want to watch.” He puts his laptop on a small table and place it infront of us. I shyly went beside him and all I knew;

I was suddenly watching Moomin with my ex-boyfriend like we did in the past.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Renjun's POV

It was another day and last night was something new but nothing special. Jaemin and I watched a three-hour compilation of Moomin but we were extremely quiet. No words were spoken to each other except for the fact that he keeps reminding me to skip the video advertisements. His boyfriend, Jeno, would also call from time to time so he will ask me to pause it for him. Like damn, are you the one who owns the laptop?

Time Check:  _8:30 AM_

An hour left till class starts and Jaemin hasn't gone back yet from the showers. I'm waiting for him because I told him that we'll go to our classes together since we have the same schedule and he still feels a little lost around. I texted Jisung about it and he was not happy.

I heard the door creaked and saw Jaemin carrying his pajamas while in his uniform. His pants were a little wet. Not to sound unsafe for work but it looks like it got water all over it.

"What happened?" I asked. I was trying so hard not to burst out a laughter because he looked so embarrassed.

“I s-slipped.” He said while holding his butt.

“Where?” I can sense that he was in pain. Ouch, it can definitely hurt.

“Showers.” I tried to pause a bit because I can feel my face is slowly turning into a smile and I’m pretty sure this will turn into a massive laughter.

“Did anyone see?” I tried to save myself with a question. Nice one Renjun!

“I t-think. But! Let’s not talk about that, let’s get moving. We have 30 minutes left.” He was right although I’ve already done preparing and was just waiting for him to finish up. Jaemin wore his socks and grabbed his bag and we were out to go.

“Let’s go to the second building first for Jisung!” The moment I said that he gave me a very shocked expression.

“Why do we have to go there?”

“Uh.. because I walk with him too?”

“And what’s the point?”

“Look Jaemin, he’s in the same class as we do too. If you’re still mad at him better cut it off. I’m trying to work this out properly.”

“Geez, okay.”

Good! We made our way to the second building of the dorms and there was Jisung. He was sitting at a nearby stairs trying to do something with his phone.

“Jisung!” I screeched. Well not that loud but loud enough for him to hear.

“Renjun!” He screamed back. He started to walk towards us, “Oh hey, you’re here too!” He pointed at Jaemin.

“Ye-yes.” Why does he keep stuttering?! It’s a little annoying now, honestly. Did something happen though? Back then when something bad or embarrassing happens,  Jaemin always stutters.

“How’s your butt doing?” Jisung asked. Butt? The heck is that supposed to mean? Am I missing something? Did these two bond without me?

“Butt?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing! Let’s get moving.” Jaemin started to walk away without answering my question. I shrugged and Jisung gave me this eerie smile that I could not understand. I really hope that Chenle is here so that I can figure this boy out too. But Chenle is in China right now doing some God’s work or whatever.

We reached class exactly five minutes before our Professor came. As said by the guidance, we were supposed to sit next to each other. I don’t know why I agreed to sit in the middle but I think it turns out to be okay now that they don’t see to mentally curse each other a lot.

The classes were nothing new. We talked about Cubism and Jisung kept asking me what’s so special about it like he takes Arts as a major but seems to be fucking bored with it. If I were him, I would’ve taken a course relating to dance. The only thing he’s good at and making Chenle happy.. unleash the UWUs! Jaemin was looking at a pace but I didn't care much. He kinda looked pissed though.

The class ended and we're having a 2 hour vacant before the next class. "So, where should we go?" I asked while packing stuff.

"The Showers, maybe?" Jisung answered with a smirk while looking at Jaemin. Am I not getting something here? Before I can say a response, Jaemin was already tackling Jisung. The heck? What is happening?

"Delete it, right now!" Jaemin shouted. Jisung was trying to push him away but Jaemin's force was strong. 

"The heck is happening?" I asked while staring at them literally trying to kill each other. I can feel that Jaemin was trying to get Jisung's phone. I did what I can to stop this. I held Jisung's hand and snatched the phone. The two of them stopped tackling each other while they silently stared at me.

“If you’re not gonna stop nor tell me, I’ll do it myself!” I opened Jisung’s phone. Password? Pfft, pretty easy! 1122! It was Zhong Chenle’s birthday. There I saw a video of Jaemin and I immediately watched it. It was a video of him in the showers slipping. I busted out the biggest laughter and I kinda feel bad but at the same time I can’t help myself.

Jisung also watched with me and was lowkey clowning on Jaemin. Jaemin just let us watch for awhile but he made this face and he was obviously annoyed. That’s why his pants were all wet awhile ago. I can’t believe he was still as clumsy as he was before. An upgraded version of his clumsy self. Well, he was honest enough to tell me that he slipped awhile ago but was too probably too embarrassed to say that Jisung caught him.

“You’ve already watched it! Now, delete it!” Jaemin snatched the phone from my hand and deleted it.

“You should’ve gripped it Renjun!” Jisung chuckled. 

Everything was silent for awhile, and then we found ourselves laughing all together.

-


End file.
